The Hotara's Home
← Previous Chapter | Story Guide | Next Chapter → The Lagoon! What a magnificent view. And under the dark night sky, with the countless stars hidden behind thin stripes of dense, milky clouds, and two moons enlightening the calm waters of the narrow bay enclosed in rock walls, it was double so. Beach of smooth sand seperated the entrance to the cave from the now bioluminescent water. Near the entrance, several Hotara of muscular frame, awaiting Harurin's return to carry her catch into the caves. The entrance tunnel was not like casual rock. It was smooth, polished, blueish, thanks to its copper components, but it was also irregular, like a sea of gentle waves. The first room, the Den Cave, was one of the largest ones in the entire Hotara Caves. Filled with many layers, almost like a leveled building, it was covered in countless small and bigger buildings made out of jungle wood and various minerals, as well as shells and bones. This room was the market, where Hotara would come to pick up resources, ingredients and basically anything they would need. Numerous restaurants were also build here, including Harurin's father's restaurant, the Black Paw. Harurin's father, Umogami Mujinaki, was one of the most known chefs of the Hotara, with his numerous high-quality meat dishes. When she was younger, Mujinaki used to teach her the art of cooking. Since Harurin surpassed him in strength and was recognized by the council of Elders, she isn't studying under him anymore. Regardless of that, she always brings him ingredients he asks for. The room was quite noisy, but music played by the talented Hotara musicians could still be heard, made so that it would create symphony with echoes of their instruments as the beautiful songs spread across the room's massive walls. As Harurin and Kuja descended a large road that connected the room with the entrance to the cave, they watch all the Hotara walking around, talking to each other, gathering, eating, enjoying fun. "So, did you talk to Ankorin-sensei yet?" "No, not yet. Guess I just have bad timing, yora.." "Fufufu. She's been anxious to see how you've gotten stronger. Honestly, me too." "Well, I'm hungry. If you wanna fight, we'll do it after my dad's dinner. He's prepared some fish I cought in the morning. Come on now!" Black Paw was a view to look at. A restaurant of dark rocks, beautifully pieced together almost resembled a puzzle image. The building was decorated with a lantern of rare Fiery breed of Celeste Fireflies, a species of fireflies with orange light, as opposed to the usual blue-light Celeste Fireflies usually found in the caves. A large chimney stood up from the building's roof. The Hotara had no fear of filling their caves up with smoke, as the roofs and various roads that made a web in the massive cave were all at least partially covered in Filter Moss, which absorbed the carbon-rich smoke, used it to create nutrients and released pure oxygen. Inside the restaurant lied numerous black wood tables, and seats made out of large blobs of what seemed like a smooth moss. These were actually durable Bob Bob Mosses, which Harurin herself discovered when she was 9 years old. They were still alive and produced warmth, making them comfortable seats for anyone. When she came, five or six Hotara were enjoying colorful, complex dishes made by Harurin's father. At the moment, he was in the kitchen seperated from the dining hall solely by a bamboo wall covered in seaweed, enlightened by pot-grown Lantern Reed. A large black fish with scales each like a sharp stone pointing outwards was under his knife. It danced as he skillfully removed scale after scale, each one producing a strange cracking sound. Kuja was walking behind her, simply watching the master's work. Mujinaki smiled as he gave his daughter one swift look of welcome. "Nice to see you, Harurin." "Likewise, father." Harurin replied, looking around the kitchen, over all the different kinds of spices, vegetables and seafood the place had to offer. "The food will be done immediately, worry not." And as he said, his knife swiftly opened up the now scaleless fish, he cut off a large chunk of the meat from its ribs and threw it onto a large grill pan lying on top of red hot stones. Those were commonly used by the Hotara, they came from an island in the Nearest Sea, and were known as Coal Obsidians. When put in water, they would heat up. This made them a heat source with perfect modulation method, and they were quite widely used. He threw the swiftly grilled steaks on almost white plates made out of polished sponge shells, served them with cut root vegetables grown in the caves, the Botar's Roots, that were comparable to sweet potatoes with richer taste, and a thick sauce of Feld Bush leaves. "Enjoy!" The perfectly grilled fish with unique, strange fragrance and lasting flavor was strengthened and blended with the sweet and salty bitter, yet smooth taste of the Botar Roots dipped in Feld Bush sauce. This was flavor harmony that many Mujinaki was so known for, especially with the usage of high-quality ingredients. Harurin couldn't help but to feel tons of drool suddenly appearing inside her mouth from just smelling the skillfully done dish. Kuja thanked the chef for such a marvelous dish, yet Harurin didn't say a word. Her eyes were enough to give gratitude to her father, yet something was still bothering her. Much to Kuja's concern when she suddenly stood up and left the restaurant. "Harurin?! Oy, Harurin! Where're you going?!" It was a beautiful night. The dense stripes of clouds as if aimed for a single point below the horizon, striping the sky like a zebra's back. The tide grew stronger, and the Lagoon beach grew thinner and thicker every minute. She stood on top of the rocky wall. Observing the sea. The sky. Not watching over her people. But over her waters. For any predator that would dare cross her territory. Her silver eyes glowed in the dark and her almost white hair danced along with the air. With tight black pants that extended to cover her feet, leaving openings for heel and toes, braces that covered her forearm and palm, and a collar around her neck, she had much darker aura than Harurin. Like a predator of malicious intent. "Noah..." Harurin said in calm, emotionless manner. She turned around, and revealed her large pointy teeth, not unlike those of a shark. Numerous earrings and decorations on her ears tinkled. Her voice was very raspy, melodic and almost imperious, one could say. "Harurin. It's been a long time." Jōshōyura Kuja Age:'''12 '''Blood type: I- Occupation: Hunter apprentice ← Previous Chapter | Story Guide | Next Chapter → Category:Chapter Category:Featherhead of the Ruum